


i'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

by rories



Series: sifki week 2019 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: Loki rarely says the words ‘I love you;’ his silver tongue seems to twist when he tries.  It’s not that he doesn’t love Sif.  He loves her more than he ever thought he could love another person.  He’s just not sure saying the words will be enough.





	i'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife

**Author's Note:**

> for sifki week day 1: confessions. 
> 
> i haven't written smut in so long; the closest i got to it was like three years ago. so with that, please excuse how rough this is. 
> 
> thank you to @marvelsamwilson for the beta and for just generally being a great human being and cheerleader.

Loki rarely says the words ‘I love you;’ his silver tongue seems to twist when he tries. It’s not that he doesn’t love Sif. He loves her more than he ever thought he could love another person. He’s just not sure saying the words will be enough.

Instead, he presses it into the space between her shoulder blades, warm from the winter sun that spreads through their bedroom. Her skin is smooth where it meets his lips and he can’t help but frame it with his fingers, pressing softly into the pale expanse of her back. 

She sleeps deeply, late on a Sunday morning, so he takes his time to explore. He listens to her breathing, breath hitching slightly when his long fingers pass along her ribs, a spot he knows from past explorations to be extremely sensitive. 

He leaves it for now, choosing instead to move the palm of his hand over her shoulder, stroking a finger at the base of her neck. Goosebumps erupt over her skin and he’s glad she’s asleep to miss the smirk that crawls across his face as he notices them. Her breathing is still even though it’s started to pick up the longer he caresses her. 

Loki presses another kiss to her back, lower this time, his lips fitting between the bones of her spine. Another kiss even lower, just above where the sheet rests across her hips, and this time he nuzzles into the softness there. He thinks for a moment of going lower, pushing the sheet out of the way and using his silver tongue. Instead, he moves back up, detouring slightly to press kisses on either side of her waist and then more on each shoulder blade. 

By now he can tell that she is awake, her breathing coming faster as she shifts against the sheets. 

He lets his hand wander back up to her shoulder, this time applying a gentle pressure, asking her without words to turn over. When she does, a small sigh escaping her lips as she turns, he has to press himself into their bed. 

Where before he was content to explore the flat expanse of her back, now he is delighted to traverse the peaks and valleys of her front. 

A quick glance at her face shows a small smile on her lips, but her eyes are still closed, dark eyelashes stark against her flushed cheeks. He hides his confident smirk in the softness of her belly, making her grunt as he rubs his early morning stubble against her skin. 

She’s warmer here where skin had met bed sheets, and she smells of sweat and soap and Sif. He pauses only a moment, trying to decide if he wants to go higher or lower. 

The choice is taken away from him when her hand moves to run through his hair, a slight tug telling him where she wants him to go next. He lets her pull him up, pressing kisses up her sternum, one of his hands following the same path before diverting to cup her breast. He smirks against the swell of it when her breath hitches and she squirms as he tightens his grip just the slightest bit. 

He continues his trek upwards and hovers over her. Her eyes are still closed, but there is a grin on her face and blush high on her cheeks and she’s the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. It doesn’t take much to lean closer to her and he spends a moment teasing her lips with the barest of touches before pulling away. 

Loki huffs out a laugh against her throat when she makes a noise of frustration before following it up with a kiss to her neck that turns her whine into a low moan. He follows the muscles of her neck back down to her collarbone and nips at the skin there, smiling against the bone when she bucks her hips against his in response. 

Sif brings a hand back up to his hair, pushing it back from his face as he looks up at her. Her eyes are finally opened and through the haze of sleep and lust, he can see a deep well of adoration. It makes his skin tingle and his heart race when he thinks of how she’s opened her heart to him. 

He kisses her throat again before moving down. He moves fast now, pressing wet kisses to her sternum and the side of each breast, smiling against the twitch in her belly when he nips the area above her belly button. Her hand is still tangled in his hair from before and he lets her guide him to where he knows she wants him most. 

Her hips are warm under his hands and lips and he can’t help but flick out a tongue against the crease between her thigh and pelvis, humming when she twitches again and tightening his grip against her waist. Her fingernails scratch at his scalp and he nuzzles into the skin of her thigh in response, his eyes fluttering shut and a shiver traveling down his spine. 

Sif allows him his moment of comfort before tightening her grip in his hair, framing his lithe body with her thighs. He takes the hint and settles himself lower down the bed and taking a quick moment to rub his stubbled chin against her sensitive skin before pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs. 

He wants to take his time with her this morning, but she rolls her hips in desperation and he suddenly changes tactics. He wraps his long fingers around her thighs, pulling them even wider and taking a deep breath right at the center of her.

The first pass of his tongue against her folds has her gasping loudly and clutching at his hair even tighter. He licks from her opening to her clit, breathing hotly against her and tightening his fingers on her thighs as she squirms against him. 

The second pass of his tongue is firmer and he dips slightly into her center before moving up to swirl his tongue over her clit. Her movements grow more desperate and he feels the heel of a foot press into his back, digging into the bones of his spine. 

He licks at her again and then sucks at the little nub, moving his head as she thrusts her hips toward him, not letting up as she moves. His grip on her shifts to her hips and he half worries, half hopes that he’ll leave his mark on her. 

Loki chances a look up Sif’s body, still not letting up, his tongue dipping in to her opening before going back up to swirl around her clit again. What he sees has him pressing his hips into the mattress and trying to hold back another full body shiver. 

Sif has her head thrown back, neck arched as she rolls her body in waves toward his mouth. One of her hands is still gripping his hair, but the other is teasing a nipple and he’s suddenly jealous of her fingers. He reluctantly unclenches a hand from her hip and moves it to cover the hand she has on her breast, licking harshly against her cunt as she stutters out a shaky breath when he pinches her nipple. 

“Loki,” he hears from above him and he takes in the flush that crawls across her chest, her parted lips that are bitten red, the tense and release of her muscles as she tries to get closer. “Loki,” she says again and his name sounds like a benediction. 

He gives her what she wants. His tongue goes deeper into her and his mouth floods with her juices and he can’t get enough. He feels her thighs tighten around his ears and he smirks against her and then flicks his tongue against her clit. One of his hands is still playing with her nipple and he brings the other one to her opening. Her whole body shivers when he presses one long finger into her. 

He pulls out after a long moment, still swirling his tongue around her clit, feeling the little nub pulse under his tongue, before pushing back in to her cunt with two fingers. Her breathing is harsh, the hand on her breast rising and falling with a quickness that speaks to how close she is to release. 

Loki speeds up the movement of his hand, pumping into her warmth while sucking on her clit, breathing harshly through his nose. He’s surrounded by her - taste, smell, touch, sound - and he almost can’t believe that she’s allowed him this. He crooks his fingers on the next out stroke and feels her flutter around his fingers, so he knows she’s close. 

She pulls him closer to her cunt by her grip on his hair and he finally gives in to what she wants. His fingers go deeper and he flicks his tongue against her and doesn’t let up even as her moans get louder. He looks up the planes of her body, the muscles of her stomach and neck tense as she pushes herself against his face, and tweaks her nipple at the same time that he presses against that spot inside her and she’s gone. 

Sif doesn’t scream his name, but her moan is loud as she spasms around his fingers. Her hips are bucking up against him, but he rides out the waves of her body, never letting up, pressing his tongue against her clit and drawing out another orgasm, less intense, but one that makes her body shiver as she comes down. 

He’s smug when he pulls his fingers from her, wiping them on the sheets before using his other hand to wipe his face. He watches her take several calming breaths, but doesn’t move from his place in between her rapidly relaxing thighs, waiting for her to look at him. 

He can’t help but place soft kisses against the skin on the inside of her thighs as he waits, can’t seem to get enough of her, but he finally looks up when she runs her fingers through his hair. His smug grin softens into adoration and he presses one last kiss on her hip before lithely moving up her body to hover over her. 

Loki is hard and aching above her, but this was never about him, so he ignores his arousal for now and kisses her soundly, letting her pull him closer as she slips her tongue against his. “I love you,” she says breathlessly after pulling herself from him. He says nothing as he rests against her, just breathes in her scent, stronger now that she’s covered in a sheen of sweat, and knows that she understands why he doesn’t answer.

Loki rarely says the words ‘I love you;’ his wicked tongue says what his voice cannot. He lays confessions at the altar of her flesh and hopes she will forgive him for past sins.


End file.
